Strange feelings
by Noor535
Summary: What is happening to me ? Why me ? why her ? Wait maybe I like it


**I rewrite this chapter, because I didn't like it at all . This request is for 7.**  
**It's about Kidou and her OC. Her name is Kiyomi . **

It was a boring day like any boring day . You wake up early to brush your teeth ,then eat your breakfast and after that you go to the most boring place in the world called the school .  
Endou was walking with Gouenji , Kidou and Fubuki .

" Has anyone read the maths exam ?I haven't , well I tried ." Endou paused then he said " But I didn't understand anything " He yawned .

" That's because you don't pay attention when the teacher explains the lesson. " Fubuki said with his usual calm smile

" I create a new you want to join me after school ?" He said happily  
They just nodded , then they heard Hiroto calls out from the end of the road with Suzuno and Nagumo .  
" Endou-kun , good morning " he walked over them  
"Good morning Hiroto , Nagumo and Suzuno " He said with a big grin on his face .  
" Good morning . " they replied  
" Hiroto . Are you interested to join me with my friends to play soccer after school ?"  
"I'm sorry Endou-Kun . We can't I promised Hitomiko-San to come back home  
Endou decided to ask Kidou for help  
" Kidou . Can you explain the maths's exam for me ? " He asked him  
" Yes , I guess . "

At the class  
" Here , try to solve this equation . " Kidou handed him the notebook where he wrote the equation .  
" It's so difficult . Give me an easier one . " Endou rubbed his head while he's still looking at the equation .  
" Endou . The teacher is going to give you something like this . " He shouted him , then he sighed " Alright , I'm going to show you how to solve it ? " He said and started to right the solve of the equation .

After some minutes .  
" That's it . It wasn't that difficulty . " Kidou looked behind to see Endou snores in his explanation .

" Kidou . Can you explain it again ? " He said in sleepy tune .

" You-were-not-listening-to me ." He said angrily .

" I don't see my future in these useless lessons . " He replied

" I won't help you again . Endou , do you want to end up with F " He scolded him

"…"

" I'm going . Find another one to help you. " he said

Kidou walked through the garden in his school , then he saw beautiful girl has got a pure black hair stands beside a man . He looks rich and an important man. Maybe he was her father . They greeted by the headmaster and he leaded them to his room

" where did I saw this man ? " Kidou thought  
He was pretty far from her . The black haired girl turned her head unwitting to face kidou . Just when she looked at him . Cherry blossoms were flying in the air in slow motion between them .  
" There something strange about her. " Kidou thought . She smirked at him wittingly . He looked at the other way while she chuckled a bit , then they entered the headmaster's room.  
" Why did she look at me ? Who cares ." he shocked his head and went to his locker

At the class .  
" Hiroto , I can't understand all what are you saying at once " Endou rubbed his hair again . Hiroto was the forth one after Gouenji , Kidou and Fubuki explanation ,but he didn't understand anything from them .  
Hiroto sighed deeply and give him his pen strongly " here! , I thought I would help you with something , but not all the subject . Endou-kun you can't understand everything in some minutes while you don't even know what does it talks about" he said his piece ,then left .  
"You Suzuno help me ,pleeease ." Endou grabbed Suzuno's arm and pulled him to the chair next to him  
" ahh okay, but don't show me your whole foolishness. " Suzuno said coldly .

After some minutes .  
Suzuno was stroking his hair to calm himself down  
" I quit .There isn't any hope with you to pass the exam." he stands up angrily and left him behind .  
The bell rang and everyone went to his class and the teachers entered  
" The exam will start and I didn't understand anything. " Endou said in panic .  
" come on everyone leave your books . It's the examination time ." the teacher clapped her hands to get their attention . Endou definitely is going to fail in the exam , but he could pass if he ...Cheats  
Everyone studied that exam carefully except for Endou . He was the only one who has difficulty in the exam . He moved his eyes to Kidou's paper .  
The teacher who supposed to watch them was colouring her nails and she didn't notice Endou while he was cheating . So he get some of the answers successfully .  
" leave your pencils everyone . The time is over. "the teacher said

After they gave her their papers .  
" Today we have a new student .A special one actually . The daughter of the defence Minster . Please Introduce yourself for us kiyoumi " the teacher said happily  
" You said my name indeed . No need to introduce myself anymore. " she replied coldly .What made the teacher's face becomes red from the embarrassment .  
" ooh " the students said interesting .  
" Silent " the teacher scolded them " Outishi Kiyoumi. Set there next to Fuyuka."the teacher pointed to the disk where she has to set on .  
" I knew that I saw her father somewhere . On the television " Kidou thought  
All the boys and the girls keep looking at the beautiful pure black-haired girl walk s to her seat .  
" She so pretty. " one of the boys said .  
" I like her hair. " a girl said  
She turned her head to Kidou seat . Everyone looked at Kidou . Who surprised from her action . Kiyoumi smiled at him . Her quizzical smile made Kidou's heart skips a beat . A smile full of fineness yet it was quizzical at the Same time  
" Why she's looking at me in this way ? Kidou turned his head to the teacher . Who started to explain the lesson .

Break time .  
"How old are you Kiyoumi ? " Fuyuka asked  
" 13 " she said quickly  
" You supposed to be in grad 7 class ."Natsumi said  
" I've turned 13 three months ago. " she answered uninteresting  
" Ah , I understand . You born in the last months of the year " Aki said and Haruna nodded  
" Tell me . What your hobbies ? " Haruna asked  
" I don't have any , but I can dance the ballet even if I hate it ." she said coldly  
" Then why you dance it ? " Fuyuka said softly  
"My father wants me to dance it ." she replied

Kidou's POV  
She was talking to my sister and her friends . She was sitting on the chair putting her both arms on the arms of the Chair and she looks so relaxing . She moved her eyes slowly to match with my eyes . She moved her head a little so I can see her face , then she smiled that annoying smile again . I turned my face quickly and I continue talking to my friends and they were looking at me strangely . She raised her eyebrows and smiled widely . What is happening to me , why can't I look into her eyes . Why I feel that feeling every time she smiled like this ?

" You are embarrassing him " Haruna said giggling  
" Really! " she said in her playful tune . Actually she was that kind of people who has that strange tune . She didn't know what she said . She just keep looking at him , then smirked and stands from her chair . She was very lovely from her parents . She was their only daughter . They do all her orders .Everything she wants comes to her in a finger's crackle .  
" She is looking at you ." Endou said  
" Whatever" I pretended to be uninterested  
" She is walking toward you ." Fubuki said  
" What" I turned my head to see if they are just trying to bother me , But she wasn't walking toward me anymore . She is in front of me now .  
She took a look at all my friend , then looked at me  
" Who is Kidou Yuuto ? " she exclaimed  
" hay you .What do you want? " Kazemaru exclaimed back  
She stuttered in pitiful " Is this way how you greet the new comer ? "  
" What do you want from me? "  
" So you are Kidou Yuuto . " she grabbed Endou's arm and throw him to the ground and sat in his place  
" Why did you do this?" Endou shouted at her , but she didn't pay him attention  
" I heard a lot about you ." she said  
" Who told you about me? "  
" I don't know." she said quickly  
" Can you explain why are you here? " Gouenji asked her politely  
" Sorry I was just bored " she staggered her head to the table  
" Miss , Are you okay ?" Kidou shakes her shoulder  
She raised her head quickly to face Kidou who was close from her face " Call me Kiyoumi ,,,, Yuuto . " she whispered  
Everyone blushed . She was so bold . She smiled at him, then stand up to leave slowly moving her body strangely . She turned her body and smiled at me then left the classroom . I was so shocked . Everyone was .  
End of the POV

The footballers entered the field to play soccer after the school .  
Kidou was running with the ball ,but he remembered that girl . And he kicked the ball strongly that the ball went to another way .

Kiyoumi's POV  
Kidou was playing football . From my first glance I can see he was professional at playing besides he his intelligent . I think the boy who I choose him to realise my bore is very idealistic . I wonder what is he hiding behind that ugly glasses . This the first time I wonder from something , interesting . I Guess I'm not going to waste my time , oh yeah I'm not . There are so many idealistic boys here , like Gouenji , Kazemaru , the sun garden boys and him again , but there is something different about him .  
End of the POV

The ball went to Kiyoumi's foot . And Kidou decided to get the ball back . He stopped when he saw kiyoumi the black haired angel standing in the dark and the Ball in her hand  
" kiyoumi " he whispered  
" I'm happy ."  
" Why ? " he asked coldly  
" Because you pronounced my name. "  
" That isn't important Kiyoumi give me the ball. "  
" And for the second time . How interesting . " she whispered  
( she meant he said kiyoumi for the second time )  
" What do you want ? " he asked  
" No~~thing " she smiled at him and throw the ball . He caught it and heard her muttered things  
" I win this round " she approached him and a part from her face show up from the light  
" Huh? What do you mean by this ? "  
" You will know " she smiled at him , then she leaves quickly  
" wait "

" weird " he asked , then back to the field .

A car took kiyoumi to her huge house  
" How was your first day at your new school ? " the driver called Leigh asked her  
" Good . " she answered without turning her face from the window  
" Did you meet any new friends ? "  
" Kidou Yuuto " she muttered  
" WHAT?! " he stopped the car suddenly  
" Hahaha .What's wrong ? " she said while she was laughing  
" I-Is he a boy ? " he asked carefully  
" Did I just say Kidou Yuuto . I'm mean Fuyuka , Natsumi and Haruna " she said playfully .  
" oh sorry , maybe I has a problem in my ears . I'm getting old . You know "  
" You're getting old , however you still can hear very well . Your thick headed brain is who getting old . How dumb are you . " she thought

She entered her room quickly and put Kidou's picture on her door( she got this picture from the nowhere : p )  
" You are my target now kidou Yuuto . I'm interested in you . I will get your attention and concern . I will amaze you . You will see ."  
Then she started to laugh out loudly.

Kidou's father was eating his breakfast with his adopted son , and he noticed something wrong with him .

" Is everything okay Kidou ?"

" Nothing . I'm just thinking about my school and are coming . And I have to focus on my study these days."

" Very good . That's what I want you to be ,Son " He said proudly

Kidou nodded and continues to eat his breakfast

At Kiyomi's house

Kiyomi was about to leave , but her driver stopped her .

" Miss Kiyomi , I'm going to take you to your school " the old man said politely .

" Oh thank you , but I want to go on foot." she replied with a smile .

While Kiyomi was walking . She saw Kidou Walks alone to the school .

A smile appeared on Kiyomi's lips .She took a step forward to cross the street , but there was a car in high speed heading her way . That just caused her to smile wider . She knew there was a car coming . She risked her life to make some action . She did this to catch his attention .

Kidou woke up from his thoughts and raised his head to see what is happening ,Of course he heard the noise in the street . His eyes widen as soon as he saw Kiyomi standing there in the middle of the street in front of that car .

Kidou run toward her as soon as he reached her . He pushed her away from the car . Now the both of them are laying down on the ground . He helped her to stand and looked at her angrily while a bright smile appeared on her face .

"What's gotten into you ? " he shouted at her

" You " she said in low tune almost whispered

" Look , I don't understand you when you talk with me like this."

He walked away from her " kidou " She called him out

He turned his head to her and said coldly " What?"

" I knew that you were going to save me . That's why I wasn't afraid from the car." she said , then approached him

He smiled a little at her reply " I can't let that car hits you . and I'm standing there watching "

You can say that the both of them can feels the other smiling .

At the class .  
Kidou's POV  
Kiyomi seems not listening to the teacher . I wonder what is she doing . I don't know . I think ...I understand this girl . She so beautiful and different from others . She says mysterious things all the time . She have her special way . M-maybe I like her . Just maybe . I can feel a slight blush shines on my cheeks . Is that feeling that they called it lo~ . I stop thinking ,because I noticed Kiyomi stop doing whatever she was doing and looked at me with a shiny smile showing her nice , white teeth . It became ordinary to see her beaming smile . I can tell that she just smiles like this when she looks at me .  
End of the POV  
She was making a small kite using a paper from her notebook . After she finished . She throw the kite toward Kidou and hits his head  
" Opps" she chuckled slightly  
Kidou grabbed the kite and opened to see ~ nothing . Kidou turned the paper and read a sentence in French " Merci beacoup " he blinked at the paper and decided to write something .  
Kidou wrote in return " Pour quoi ? " and throw the kite . She caught the kite brilliantly .  
She was about to write the answer ,but the bell rang . The teacher left the class .

At the break time  
" Can we study together ?" She asked him softly  
" Why not ? " he replied with a gentle smile on his face  
While they were studying or it was just an excuse to sit with Kidou . Some students were whispering between each other's about those two .  
" I've never seen a stupid teacher like that one ever in May life . I mean we were chatting with a kite and she just didn't notice anything . " she looked at him  
" You're right " he laughed  
Fubuki and Kazemaru walked over them  
" There's come your boring friends. " she said sarcastically  
" Kiyomi " He shouted in warning tune  
" What's wrong Kidou ? Don't tell me you think they are interesting " she teased him  
" Kidou . Tell her to be a little polite when she is talking with us " Gouenji said a bit angry .  
" I'm sorry. I ~" he stopped ,because she already shut his mouth with her hand  
" He isn't going to say sorry for anyone of you two , because " she said with her playful tune  
" Because ," Fubuki repeated  
She moved her eyes on him and Said " Because , he was going to apologise instead of me . And I wasn't going to apologise anyhow . There isn't any need for a stupid apologise for nothing ." She said happily  
" Kazemaru , let's go . It seems that we are bothering them " Fubuki said angrily, then left with his friend .  
" Kiyomi . Why did you do this ? You were so rude " he scolds her  
" They just don't understand . That you and me are ~~" she tried to put her hand on his , but he didn't let her  
" You are nothing for me . " he said angrily  
" I understand . The taste of a glass of cold water is always better after a hard-worked day . "  
" What are you saying ? Stop saying these quotes from your imagination . Every time I scolded you , you come up with mysterious replies that makes me even more angry . "  
" I thought you understand me . What I mean is every romantic story starts with some problems and difficulty , but they just keep battling untitled they get rid of all those problems . That's what they called it the happy-ending " she smiled softly

" This is your problem . You live in a film or a dream . Wake up from your stupid dreams . We aren't acting in a film as well " he yelled at her  
" do you say that I'm dreamy " she said hopefully with her usual smile  
" No , No . This isn't a compliment " he already pissed off  
" I thought I'm going to amaze you , but it seems you who amazed me . I didn't see this side from you . I was so blind " she said disappointed " I ~"  
She didn't complete , because Kidou slapped her already  
" Stop saying these things . You ruined my life . LEAVE ME ALONE " he yelled once again .  
" I think I was so wrong . Every nice idea I though about you has gone . I discovered that you an awful person . A very awful person " she cried her eyes out , then run away crying .  
Gouenji saw him slapped Kiyomi . And he approached him  
" Why did you do that ? " Gouenji said  
" Didn't you hear her?" he said although he still shaking from anger .  
" But , she doesn't deserve this treatment "  
" What do you mean ? " he asked him calmly  
" she is a lonely person . Who doesn't have the time to spend it with her family . She grew up among the servants . You have to understand her situation " Gouenji explained  
" Is that the reason for her rudeness and her strange quotes and ideas . I don't think so " he said a bit angry again  
" Kidou tell me do you like her ?" he asked him curiously  
" Are you kidding me ? I don't like that girl . I don't like her . I hate her ! " he raised his tune from anger  
" Why? "  
" She is careless ,cunning , whimsical , stolid , impenetrable and sarcastic . Why would I love her ? And for what ? For her beauty ? " He said  
" Kidou . These aren't reasons for a hatred . We hate or love for a feeling in our hearts . There aren't any reasons for that . Anyway whatever was her personality it doesn't look like you hate her . I see the opposite ." He smiled at him  
" Gouenji . What are you trying to say ?"  
" Think about it ." He patted on his shoulder

2 days later and Kiyomi didn't come to the school after what happened between her and Kidou . He decided to ask is she alright ?  
" Kidou , Kidou " Endou was running over him  
" I heard that Kiyomi had a car accident two days ago "  
He gasped " What are you saying ?"  
" She is resting in the hospital now ." He replied  
Kidou took a taxi and told him to drive to the hospital . As soon as he arrived . He got out from the taxi and started running into the building .  
" Miss . Can you tell me where can I find Outishi Kiyomi 's room ?" He asked the nurse  
" The room's number is 135 " She replied .  
" Is she okay " he asked . You can feel the concern and worry in his tune  
" Yes she is . She will leave the hospital tomorrow " She smiled at him

He run to her room and when he opened the door . He saw the beautiful angel is laying down on the pillow . " Kiyomi " He whispered her name  
She looked at him with a shining smile . He surprised from her reaction . He thought she would be angry at him , but she didn't .  
" After all what I said to her and after I slapped her . She still smiling at me like this " he thought  
" Kiyomi . I'm sorry . I didn't mean what I said. " he cried and was about to say something else , but Kiyomi spoke .  
" How great . The proud Kidou just said sorry to the mysterious girl like me ." She smiled .  
He looked at her sadly " It's my fault " he cried once again . He stop talking .he felt her hand on his glasses . She pulled his glasses and put it on the table .  
" After the rain comes the sun shine. " she said slowly  
" That's what they called it the happy-ending " Kidou said and kissed her hand and said " You change for me "  
" No , You are the one who changed for me . " she shocked her head , then smiled again .  
She got up from her bed and dragged him along with her to the garden . He smiled at her . They were running in the garden . He pulled her into a hug . She giggled and said " Now you understand me . "  
" I understand you from the beginning . " he giggled back .  
I think now they are real …lovers


End file.
